The Beginning of a Destiny Info
by xo.bring.me.back.ox
Summary: So this story is basically about a character that i made up...and instead or using I or names i put 'you' so plz feel free to send comments or whatever!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of a Destiny

Intro

**Name:** Mizumae Hatake

**Age:** 13

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight:** 110 lbs.

**Hometown:** Sungakure (Village Hidden in the Sand)

**City:** Konoha

**Abilities:** Can control the bodies of others through chakra, sort of like Shadow Possession Jutsu, but with chakra strings, like Kankuro's puppetry.

**Relatives:** Kakashi Hatake (father), Ayume Hatake (mother, deceased), Kytari (little sister, deceased)

**Friends:** Sand Siblings

**Looks:** Medium length blonde hair to shoulders, crimson eyes, tattoos on back and left arm.

**How they died:** You came back early from the academy to your house and walked in door saying, "Mommy! I'm home!" You heard a scream, you dropped your bag and ran to the living room only to find blood scattered everywhere. On top of the blood stained carpet you saw the body over your mother and your little sister. You screamed at the site and started crying until you heard a voice saying, "I'm sorry but I had to do it Mizumae." You got up wiping the tears from your eye and gathered your strength to see who was there, but as you looked you found nothing. A tear slid down your cheek as you fell to your knees. Your dad walked in and said, "I'm home!"

You looked up to the site of your dad and ran towards him and grabbed on to him bawling. He picked you up and said, "What's wrong sweetie?" As he wiped the tears from your eyes he looked up into the living room and saw what had happened. "Oh my god," he said terrified.

From that day on you and your father fled from the Sand Village and took a vow to find the man who killed your mother and sister and kill him back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of a Destiny

Part One

You walked along the Streets of Konoha with a very hungry stomach hoping to find a ramen stand. After a few minutes of walking in the crowded streets you found a little ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. You peeked inside and saw that it was pretty much empty except for a blonde haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. You sat down a couple seats away from the boy and ordered a bowl of ramen. The boy stared at you and you looked back saying, "Can I help you?" "Oh! I'm sorry!" the boy said. "It's just that you look an awful lot like Kakashi- sensei! Are you related to him?"

"Yes, he's my father," you replied. "Really?!" said the boy. "He's my sensei!" "Really, then you must be Sasuke?" you said. The boy answered, "Heck no! My names Naruto Uzumaki! And you're looking at the next future hokage!" You just stared at him thinking, "Wow this kid is really cute…"

"Really?" you said. "Well my name is Mizumae; I just moved here from the Sand Village, I came here about a couple days ago. Do you think you could show me around, after we finish our ramen?" "Sure!" Naruto said. "Just let me finish this bowl, and I'll take you to see my team!" "Awesome!" you said as you finished off your ramen and paid the man your money. "Ah crap!" Naruto said. "I left my wallet at my house!"

"Here!" you said as you handed Naruto a free ramen coupon. "Wow! Thanks!" he said gratefully.

As he gave the man the ticket you walked out of the stand with him. He showed you where his team usually meets and how your dad is always late. Then he asked if you have ever seen his face. You replied, "Ya, lots of times!" "Well does he have beaver teeth, Kissy face?" Naruto said waiting anxiously for the answer. "No just a regular face," you said. "Oh," Naruto said kinda disappointed. "Well here we are!" Naruto said. You looked around and saw a black haired boy with a blue shirt and white shorts leaning on the railing looking cool, and a pink haired girl hanging all over the boy. "That's Sasuke" Naruto said pointing to the boy. You looked at him and he looked away from you. "And that's Sakura," he said pointed to the girl who got off Sasuke and ran towards you to say hi. "Hi! I'm Sakura! See that boy? That's Sasuke and he is mine, and if you try to take him away from me I'll kill you." She said. You backed away from her and back to Naruto.

Then out of nowhere there was a puff of smoke and your dad appeared saying, "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life today!" "Dad, you always say that when your late!" you said to him. "Oh! Hi sweetie I didn't know that you were gonna be here! Have you met the team?" "Ya I met Naruto at the ramen shop and then he showed me the weird girl and the boy who doesn't say much." You said. "Alright well we have to go train for awhile you can come if you want to." Your dad said. "No thanks I think I should check out the rest of the city," you said. You waved goodbye to your new friend and his teammates. You walked into the forest to catch up on your thoughts until you heard someone close by training. You came closer to where the sound was coming from, and you saw a squad of three people, a goofy looking kid with a bowl cut and very bushy eyebrows, a girl with round pigtails working with suriken, and a very cute boy with long black hair, light lavender eyes, and a very cute attitude. "Hey! Who are you?!" you heard someone say from behind you. You turned around and saw…..


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of a Destiny

Part 3

Recap: You counted down 3…2…1 and the race was off!

Naruto was slightly ahead of you when suddenly…

Naruto tripped and fell. You laughed at first then gave him a hand getting up. "Thanks," he said brushing the dirt off his pants. You were about 10 feet away from your house. "Well I best be getting home," you said. "Alright see you tomorrow!" He said waving goodbye. "Ok!" you said waving back.

After saying goodbye to Naruto you walked in your house and sat on the couch. You started thinking about that Neji boy. You really wanted to know him better, but with the way things went today it seemed impossible. Then that brought up Lee and how you made 2 new friends. That was good, you needed some friends after you had to move from Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. There were your best friends until you had to move because of the assassination of your mother and sister.

Your thoughts were disrupted by your father calling you from the kitchen. You got up and walked in the kitchen and saw your dad making dinner. "Yes daddy?" you answered to his call. "So did you make any friends today?" he asked.

"Oh ya, I made 2 new friends! Naruto and Lee! They're so cool!" you told your dad. "That's awesome, I'm sorry we had to leave the village but it was too dangerous there. Besides I got a new job and you made some new friends! We just have to look on the positive side of things." He said. "Ya, I guess your right, is dinner ready yet I'm starving! I meant to eat at the ramen shop but I caught up with Naruto instead."

You said to your father. "Ya its done." He replied. You went to the table and ate your dinner then went upstairs to your room. You got undressed and put on a black tank top with black shorts, and climbed on your bed. You took out your diary and wrote what happened today.

Diary Writing

Dear Diary,

Today was really awesome! I met some really cool people and one really cute one! His name is Neji. He has long black hair put in a ponytail only at the end, and light lavender eyes. I wonder if he has any special ability. Anyway I met this boy named Naruto at the ramen shop, he so cool I hope I get to hang out with him more. I also met Lee! He was so cute, he asked me to be his girlfriend but I said no because I'm new here but what I really meant was I'm waiting to see if Neji likes me. So I told him he should fight for the girl he wants. Anyways that's pretty much all that happened.

Love,

Mizumae

Mizumae's life

You put your diary away and got under the covers and fell asleep. You had a dream about the assassination of your mother and sister and how you did nothing to try and help them. You dreamt that you were covered in their blood and your dad walked up to you and said, "How could you just sit there and not try to help?! I feel so embarrassed to call you my daughter." After he said that he walked up to you with a katana in his hand. "I'm sorry Mizumae," he said while holding the blade over your head. Just as he was about to swing the blade at your head…


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning of a Destiny

Part 4

Recap: "I'm sorry Mizumae," he said while holding the blade over your head. Just as he was about to swing the blade at your head…

You woke up and screamed. You gathered your breath and said; "It was only a dream." You turned around to your clock and it read 3:52 a.m.

You decided it was too early to get and ready so you went back to bed and closed your window because it was getting a little drafty. So you climbed back on your bed and fell asleep once again.

You woke up at about 8:30 and noticed that your window was open. "That's strange," you said, "I thought I closed that last night." So you got up and looked out the window to see that the sun was shinning and to hear someone shouting your name. "Mizumae!" you heard someone yell. You looked down and saw Naruto. "Mizumae! I was thinking we could go down and get a bowl of ramen before training starts!" he said. "Sure that sounds great Naruto! I'll be down in a second!" you yelled.

You closed your window and got dressed; you put on a white skirt and a light blue tank top. You walked down the stairs and hugged your dad goodbye. "Wait! Mizumae!" he said. You turned around to face him. "Don't you want to know what team you're on?" he said to you. "Yes!" you said ecstatic. "We decided you'd be best on Guy's team, Lee, Tenten, and Neji." You blushed when he said Neji's name. "Doesn't that sound like a good team?" he asked. "Yes! That sounds great! That means I can enter the chuunin exams right?!" you said anxiously waiting for the answer. You've always wanted to become a chuunin ever since you graduated the academy. "Yep, but you have to be sure you train hard, there are many people who are much stronger than you, but I know with lots of training you could crush them sweetie!" he said. "Well what did you expect dad? I am the daughter of the legendary Copy Ninja." You said smiling sweetly to your father. He smiled back at you. "Well I better get going! I don't want to keep Naruto waiting! See you later! Love you!" You said running out the door. "Bye! Be careful!" your dad said. "Ok!" you said waving goodbye. You walked outside looking for Naruto but just saw the empty street. "Aw man, I must of drove him away talking to my dad." You said to yourself. "Think again!" Naruto said jumping down from your roof. "Oh! There you are, come we better get going!" you said. "Ya, your probably right." He said. You signaled him to come on, you two ran together to the ramen shop and ordered a bowl of ramen.

After you two were done you waved goodbye and went to your teams to train. "Bye Naruto!" you said waving bye. "Bye Mizumae!" he said back waving to you, but he tripped over a rock and fell. You laughed as he got up and said, "I meant to do that!" You giggled and waved bye. You had no idea where you were going until you saw Lee. "Lee!" you yelled.

He looked over to you and said, "Oh! Hi Mizumae! I heard you were put on our team! That will be most excellent! You will make a fine addition to our team!" You laughed and said thanks. He told you to come with for training. He took you to where you found the team training yesterday.

Guy sensei came up to you and said, "Hello Mizumae! Today we will be having a 1 on 1 battle now that we have four people on our team. We have to see what strength you have within you before we allow you fully on the team. Just to let you know we have some very gifted kids on this team and I would like to tell you who and what talent they possess. Neji has the Byakugan a very powerful Ninjutsu that can see through objects, Tenten is a weapon specialist, and Lee can only use Taijustsu. So I will know call the first 1 on 1 battle participants, Neji and….


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning of a Destiny

Part 5

Recap: So I will know call the first 1 on 1 battle participants, Neji and….

You hoped he didn't call your name that was the last person you wanted to fight. "Neji and Lee!" he shouted. "Thank goodness," you said to yourself. All that meant were you had to fight weapon girl. Neji walked over to the clearing with his arms crossed and gave a sigh, "Alright let's start already." He said calmly. You giggled at the sound of his voice, trying not to blush. "What's so funny?" Tenten said. "Oh n-nothing," you said quietly. "This should be a good fight, both of them are very skilled, to be honest I really don't know who will win." She said.

"Ok, start!" Guy sensei said to the boys. (Me: I'm too lazy to write the whole fight! Heh, sorry guys!) Let's just say Neji won.

"Obviously I need to train harder in order to beat Neji," Lee said to himself while wiping the blood off his mouth. Neji just gave a hmph and walked away. "Good job Neji!" you said congratulating him. He looked at you and said, "Ya."

You smiled at him and walked over to Lee and said, "Great job Lee! You were amazing!" "Thank you, but I need to train harder if I ever want to beat Neji." He said smiling. You smiled back and walked over to the clearing. Tenten walked over also standing in front of you. You waited for Guy to give the signal. "Alright ladies, rules are simple, the first one defeated loses." Guy said. "I am so ready!" you said out loud. "Ok, try to hit me newbie!" Tenten said. "Alright begin!" Guy said giving the signal. You jumped into the tree behind you. Tenten took out some kunai and threw them at you. They whizzed past your head as you quickly dodged them. "Wow, fast reflexes." She said. "But can you dodge this!" She threw a demon wind shruriken at you but you jumped over it and said, "Ha!" But then it came back behind you. "What the?" you said. You flicked your fingers at it releasing chakra strings at it stopping it immediately. It was now in your control. You threw your hand over your shoulder as it dragged closely. You quickly flung it at her releasing the strings. It passed her head as she dodged it and grabbed it behind her flinging at you. But as she looked ahead at you she noticed you weren't there. It hit the tree where you had been standing. "Where are you hiding?" she said teasingly.

Suddenly she couldn't move. She turned around and saw you had her in your chakra strings controlling her every move.

Neji's eyes started to widen as he saw the power you suddenly showed. "Wow," he said under his breath. "Did you say something Neji?" Lee asked. "What, oh no." he replied. You took your right arm in the air as she was forced to do the same. You grabbed the strings as she grabbed nothing. You spun around in a circle making her slam into a tree. You released the strings. She got up while coughing blood. You knew that blow may have been too hard, but they did want to see your strength. You wrapped her in the strings and made her go high in the air and tossed her around then slammed her down to the ground. Neji looked at you with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. She lied on the ground with blood running down the side of her mouth. "Oh no! I think I may have over done it." You said running over to her to see if she was still alive. She was, Guy came up and said, "Well done Mizumae! You are now officially on the team of Guy!" "Thank you," you replied. "Are you alright Tenten?" "Yes, you are very strong, it was a honor fighting you." She said. "Thanks" you said back. You walked home and told your father how your day was and climbed into bed until you shut the door and saw….


End file.
